This invention relates to a screen assembly for rain gutters and more particularly to a screen assembly especially suited for use at the inside corners of rain gutters.
Rain gutters are in common use on building structures to control the run off of water from the roof of the associated building. Problems arise with respect to the collection of debris in the gutters and with respect to water cascading off of the roof of the structure and falling onto the ground below. The cascading water problem is particularly acute in inside corner situations where water cascades down the corner valley formed where two different surfaces of the roof intersect.
Various assemblies have been proposed to address the problem of debris accumulation and the cascading problem in inside corner scenarios, but none of the proposed assemblies have been totally satisfactory.